


First Kiss

by darlab



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlab/pseuds/darlab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place approximately 3 years into the war. After the major bump in the road Ichabod and Abbie are once again on solid ground fighting together as a united front. After Abbie’s near death experience, Ichabod has come to the realization that his feelings for her are not strictly platonic.</p><p> </p><p>Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so suggestions are very welcomed. Did my best to capture what I love most about Ichabod and Abbie so I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> All characters are not mine. I do not own them, just the words in this fic.
> 
> To make it easier to read all inner voices will be in italics and in bold.

Day 1256

 

**_Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face._** Abbie brushes her face subconsciously while looking at a confused Ichabod. “What is it, Crane? Care to share what’s on your mind with me or are you just going to stare at me all night?” **_Damn it, that sounded rude._** “I’m sorry, I feel rather weird you looking at me like that.” Abbie returns her focus back on Washington’s Bible. Hoping to find something that will help turn the tide on this very long and most difficult war.

 

Ichabod shakes his head, and sighs in an attempt to collect his thoughts. “Miss Mills. I am just thinking how lucky you were not injured seriously during that ambush. I pray that we will always have luck on our side, though lately it has not been so abundant.” Crane sitting at the other end of the room begins to stand up and make his way towards Abbie.

 

The archives is their special place. Somewhere to plan their strategies, somewhere to eat and drink, a place to unwind. Their common space. Sure they could have these conversations at the cabin, or at Abbie’s apartment, but here it’s neutral. This is where most of their intimate conversations were had. For Crane he is thinking tonight will be the night to share once again.

 

Ichabod played this very scenario in his head dozens of times. He would look at Abbie and she would make a snarky remark. He laughed at the thought. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her. She is reserved much like myself and yet she can be so opinionated, and very very assertive. She is also gentle, kind, and had a huge heart. Taking deep breaths he slowly approaches Abbie as she sits head down deep in thought. **_Okay, remember to breathe. She looks so lovely today, and what is that I smell. Orange blossoms. Well now this is new._** “I apologize Miss Mills, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable then.” He leans ever so slowly towards her taking in her delectable scent. _**Just breathe and keep it simple.**_ “I must admit, I always assumed if one of us ever fell during this battle with Moloch it would be me. Never did I truly believe it would be you, and that terrified me.”

 

Abbie looks up from the Bible and stares at Ichabod bewildered. **_Okay, what is happening? Why is he acting like this. Something is wrong._** “Crane, we’ve had plenty of close calls before. Tonight really wasn’t that different. I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re okay, okay.”

 

“No, Miss Mills. Not this time. We were lucky and it put many things into perspective for me. Truth be told I have been searching for weeks to come up with the right words to express what I am about to tell you.”

 

**_Oh shit. Okay now I know something is wrong. Why am I feeling hot all of a sudden. How did he get so close to me. I can smell him. He always smells woodsy to me. Like nature. Yeah I’m feeling a little warm now._** “Crane I know what you’re going to say….”

 

Crane takes Abbie by the hands and pulls her closer to him. “No I don’t think you do. We have been partners, fated to meet and fight side by side to save the world from Moloch. I’ve fought in battles before. Lost comrades, and for the first time since we’ve met, I felt like I would lose you tonight, I don’t want to go another day without expressing how much you mean to me.”

 

**_Wait, what? What is happening right now. I can’t breath. The air is too thick in here. I need to find some air. Oh his eyes are so blue. And piercing. It’s like he’s staring into my soul._ ** Abbie shakes her head. “No this is not happening right now.” She starts to pull away, but Ichabod holds firm.

 

“Please, stay, I need to say this Abbie.”

 

**_Oh he said, damn it he said my name. Why did he say my name? This is serious. Great I am feeling the butterflies again. Damn it. I tried so hard to keep him at arms length. Each time I feel my guard come down I get these damn butterflies. This can’t happen. I can’t like Crane. It would only end badly and he will leave me. Just like everyone in my life that I dared to love._**  “No, Crane, whatever you are going to say to me. It can’t be said. We’re friends, and partners, that’s it. That’s all we can be.”

 

**_She’s scared. Well of course she’s scared, I’m scared. I’m terrified._** Still holding her hands in his, he lets one hand go and holds her head up towards his. “Miss Mills, I ……….”

 

**_Damn it Crane don’t say it._ **

 

“Love….....”

 

**_Omg. Omg. Omg._ **

 

“You. Abbie. I love you. I questioned my feelings in the beginning as something of a Crush?” **_I think that’s the right vernacular._ ** “But I was just denying what I felt in my heart. You, Miss Mills are the light that keeps my soul aflame. You have always been my destiny and my salvation. I love you Miss Abigail Mills and I hope that each day I am on this Earth I can prove to you I am worthy of your love.” **_Okay it’s done. I said it. Oh this look doesn’t seem happy._** “Miss Mills?”

 

Abbie is taken aback by Ichabod’s declaration of love. Sure she’s been feeling more lightheaded around him lately. She started dressing slightly differently around him. Taking extra breaks at work to check up on him at the cabin. Going on day trips to nearby cities just the two of them. It was meant to be fun just to get him use to this century. Abbie suspected there was an attraction between them but she wasn’t prepared for this conversion. She wasn’t expecting this at all. Shock starting to wear off she immediately closes her mouth she just realized was opened.

 

“Oh Ichabod, I don’t know what to say.” Abbie looks up to him, feeling tears starting to swell in her eyes.

 

_Oh the way she says my name is music to my ears._ ‘Well I was hoping you would tell me how you felt. That is typically the response one gives to another after their affirmation of love is announced.” **_Why is she being so difficult. Did I misjudge her feeling for me as well? No I am certain she feels the same way._**

 

In her head she knows this is crazy. He’s from another time period. He’s British. He’s from another time period. Hell, he’s like a walking talking romance novel. He’s from the 18th century. How is this man out of time looking at her with such desire. And yet in her heart, her heart simply beats only for him. She starts to speak. “Right. You’re right. It’s just a lot to take in all at once.” Breath. Keep breathing. **_Damn it’s so hot in here, of course now I’m sweating. He’s so beautiful and the way he is looking at me right now. More butterflies. I want to say it. Just tell him._ ** “I love you too Ichabod. I have for a very long time. And I wasn’t be honest with my feelings either. I was scared that you would leave me if I told you how I felt.” Abbie looks away feeling shy all of a sudden. She hadn’t felt this way in years, it feel new to her. He is different. Ichabod is special. They were destined to meet, and for the first time in her life her heart felt whole.

 

“Oh poppycock.” Ichabod looks down at Abbie with a new sense of urgency in his eyes. “I will always be by your side. Knowing that you are allowing me a place in your heart fills me up with such joy. I will never make you doubt your feelings. You are always loved.” Ichabod begins to lower his head towards Abbie.

 

**_Oh this is really happening. I’ve dreamt about this for so long. Just breathe._** Abbie wets her lips in anticipation for the kiss. Their first kiss. **_So close. He’s so close, I can almost taste him._ ** Abbie closes her eyes taking in his earthy scent, stands on her tippy toes, leans forward and…….

 

“Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?”


	2. What the Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 3 years into the war. After the major bump in the road Ichabod and Abbie are once again on solid ground fighting together as a united front. After Abbie’s near death experience, Ichabod has come to the realization that his feelings for her are not strictly platonic.
> 
>  
> 
> Completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever so suggestions are very welcomed. Did my best to capture what I love most about Ichabod and Abbie so I hope I did them justice.
> 
> All characters are not mine. I do not own them, just the words in this fic.
> 
> To make it easier to read all inner voices will be in italics and in bold.

 

There in the doorway stood Abbie’s very loud and equally opinionated younger sister, Jenny. “Well was I…..” said Jenny still standing by the door and waiting for a response.

 

Immediately Ichabod and Abbie drop their hands and turn to face her. Ichabod can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, a clear sign of his embarrassment. “We were just…....”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jenny said with a very devilish smile on her face. She proceeds to walk towards with a scroll in hand. “ I came here to drop this off.” She placed the ancient scroll onto the desk right next to the open bible. “You did ask me to find this for you, don’t you remember Ichabod?”

 

“Ah, yes of course, thank you very much Miss Jenny. How were you able to procure this?” Holding up this ancient artifact, Ichabod directs his attention to this newly discovered treasure. _**The Seventh Seal Scroll. This certainly will help tip the scale in our favor.**_

 

“You don’t want to know.”

 

Finally Abbie looks towards her sister with a very disapproving expression. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I meant exactly what I said, You. Don’t. Want. To. Know.” Jenny stated making sure she emphasized each word to get her point across.

 

 _ **Stupid stupid Jenny. She pisses me off sometimes with this nonchalant attitude of hers.**_   Abbie grabs Jenny by the arm and moves her away from Ichabod just far enough that he couldn't hear their conversation. “Jenny I hope I won’t be finding out about your escapades on the 10 o’clock news. The last thing I need is for Irving to be all up my ass because of all your shit.”

 

“Ease up Abbie. It was handled. You don’t need to worry about anything. Besides I am quite sure if anyone is going to be up on your ass it certainly won’t be Irving.” Jenny teases as she focuses her attention back to Crane. “So what exactly were you guys about to do when I casually walked in.” Jenny playfully punches Abbie on the arm. She loves to see her squirm especially when it involves her feelings for her tall, dark, and British partner.

 

A loud sigh and eye roll is Abbie’s reward to Jenny for her brazen behavior. “Drop it okay, it was weird enough us tiptoeing around the whole love thing.”

 

“Wait, what love thing?” Jenny stated just a tad too loud and way to cheerfully. Very uncharacteristic on her part.

 

“Miss Jenny, I know you would love to Chit Chat with your sister, but Miss Mills and I do have work to finish here.” said Ichabod. _**Now maybe she will leave. I do enjoy her company but I have a mission tonight and I’m not about to let it get derailed.**_

 

Taking a cue from Ichabod, Abbie ushers her sister out of the room. “Okay, okay I’m leaving. Later sis. Oh and Ichy.” Jenny made sure to look maintain his eye contact. “If you’re gonna have these ‘talks’” Jenny smirks, making the obvious air quote gesture for his benefit. “with my sister, can you at least make sure the door is locked?”

 

Embarrassed is the nicest word Abbie would describe how she is feeling as she pushed Jenny out of the archives shutting and locking the door behind her.

 

Ichabod uses this moment of distraction and makes his way back towards Abbie.

 

“Well that was fun.”, Abbie said sarcastically as she turns around and steps back placing her back against the door. Ichabod appears standing directly in front of her. _**Wow that was fast. I thought for sure he’d back off after my sister’s unannounced visit, and yet he wants to finish what we started, interesting.**_ “Sorry about Jenny. She can be a pain, even if she means well.”

 

“No more talk about your sister or the apocalypse.”

 

“Okay.” Abbie said shyly. **_Stop holding your breath in. Damn girl get it together._**

 

Before Abbie could open her mouth to speak again, Ichabod leaned forward and placed his slightly parted lips upon hers. _**Just as I thought, her lips feel wonderful against mine.**_ Crane begins to move his hands all along Abbie’s body. **_She’s so strong and tough and yet her body is so shapely and soft._ ** Roaming the landscape like it was territory just waiting to be discovered. Each moan that escaped her mouth by his touch he collected for future reference. Having an eidetic memory had its rewards.

 

Their tongues collided, dancing in their mouths to music only they could hear. Abbie’s legs began to buckle underneath her. _**What is happening to my body. I feel like I’m going numb just from a kiss.**_ In one swoop Ichabod picks her up without breaking the kiss and props her against the door. Abbie in turn wraps her legs around his waist and pushed him closer to her. ** _I knew he could kiss. Omg. This is really happening. His beard is so soft and not scratchy at all. Okay starting to feel a little light headed now. Seriously how is this happening to me. From a damn kiss. No not just any kiss, it’s our first kiss. The kiss. Keep breathing. Don’t let him think you’re enjoying this too much. Gotta maintain some mystery. Don’t give too much. Oh damn he feels so good right now._**

 

They break away. Finally. Feeling both shock and awe Ichabod is first to speak.

 

“I have never had so many thoughts running through my head and be rendered speechless at the same time. Miss Miss you will undoubtedly be my undoing.” Ichabod said as Abbie giggled at that remark. Crane looked down at Abbie’s flawless face staring back at him. Noticing how the light in the archives catching the gold specks in her big brown eyes. Seeing his reflection in them felt a bit overwhelming. And yet this played out better than he ever could have imagined.

 

“Ichabod, that was,” Abbie searching for the perfect word to describe the sensations that is surging throughout her body. Setting for words she knew best, “Perfect. And my lips miss yours already.” With that, their lips meet each other once again. This time their kiss is slow, steady. They find the perfect rhythm, parted lips, some tongue, closed lips, parted lips again, more tongue. **_There that’s better. I can just kiss you forever. Soft lips, smooth tongue. Engulf me with your hard lean body._ ** Abbie lifts Ichabod’s shirt just enough to run her hands up and down his chest. As they kiss she lowers her hands down some more and makes a not so surprising discovery. **_Damn I knew it. Thank you._**

 

Seconds turn into minutes as the make out season takes a toll on Ichabod's body. His pants are getting tighter as he continues to perform lip service on Abbie. **_I don’t want to stop and yet I do not want our first time to be here._** Ichabod pulls away from Abbie much to her dismay. “I apologize Miss Mills I am afraid that if we continue down this road I will not be able to resist you and this is not how I pictured our first time.”

 

Abbie gives Crane a convincing shocked expression at his disclosure. “Oh first time. We’re at that stage already. Damn we just said we loved each other a few minutes ago. Slow it down Crane.”

 

 ** _Oh no I've overstep my boundaries. What was I thinking_ _._** “Of course I would never want to do anything you are not ready for Miss Mills. Please forgive me if I gave you that impression.”

 

“No Crane. I’m only kidding. Really. I want that too. I’m just not use to all of this.” Abbie points to him and back at herself. “Can we take this one day at a time?”

 

“Yes, that would be perfect. I am not going anywhere.” Ichabod wraps his arms around his tiny partner and kissed her on the top of her head. “When you are ready just know that kissing was just child’s play for what I have in store for you.” Ichabod looks at her with that very familiar smug expression she grew to love.

 

“Huh. Well old man, I don’t think you’re ready for all this.” Abbie standing directly in front of him tracing her sultry body for him. “So You best be ready.” _**Well damn I bet he’s a freak in bed. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**_

 

“Is that a challenge?.” Ichabod asked.

 

“Well if this were a game I’d suspect we would both come out on top.”  ** _Wonder if he got that double entendre._**

 

“Miss Mills,” Ichabod pulls her back into his arms again. “Your assumption would be correct.”

 

**_Oh he did._ **

 

Looking at the unrolled scroll on the desk. “We really should get back to work deciphering that passage, however.” Ichabod brings his attention back to Abbie. “I've waited a long time to kiss your lips all I want to do is kiss them again.”

 

A smile graces Abbie’s face, “Well then what are we waiting for?”

 

With that their lips greeted one another once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lealia for her words of encouragement and allowing me to bounce ideas off of her. Thank you so much I really appreciated it.


End file.
